Angel
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Another fic by Joelenemalfoy. This is another one of my fics with a twist that it will be a harem story. HG/SS/DM/LM. Rated T and may go up as the fic progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Angel

By Joelenemalfoy

AN: This is a new fic that I am currently working on on my own with dannyradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 betaing for me. I have the first couple of chapters written up up to chapter 4.

This is another story with a twist that it will be a harem story. HG/SS/DM/LM. This story does mention Rape at points during the story, I will warn you when they appear in the fic. Please review when you can. Enjoy.

Joelenemalfoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: A Girl once Lost…<span>

A lone figure had just apparated from an unknown location in London to the outskirts of Hogsmeade near the main gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The lonely figure was struggling to stay upright and walking. Snow was on the ground as it was nearing the Yule Tide season.

The figure managed to activate the schools' wards to signal to the current Head of School that someone was awaiting at the gates for admittance.

"Who is at the main gate at 4am in the morning?" Minevera got out of her bed and headed to her main office and put on her dressing gown.

She then fire called all Head's of Houses to meet her at the main entrance.

"Minevera its 4am in the morning, some of us are giving mid term exams in no less in a few hours." Pomona Sprout started moaning of being awoken at the ungodly time of morning.

"I know and I am sorry but the main gate wards have been activated. I just don't want to take risks of letting who they are into the school whilst still in session." Minevera explained.

"I will go down to the main gates myself. You can all go back to bed if you want. I will keep you informed of who it was who woke up us all up at this time of the morning." Severus turned and headed down to the main gate.

"Lumos."

Severus had reached the main gate to see that there was

no one in sight.

"Just great, no one is here. It must have been a creature from the Forbidden Forest who just activated the wards." Severus mumbled to himself.

That was until he noticed a small mound that was covered by snow. He walked up to the mound to see a hand sticking out from under the snow.

"Depulso." Severus cleared up the snow to reveal a female figure that looked severely battered.

Severus started to pick up the female figure and he sent his patronus off to Poppy and Minevera to let them know that he was on his way to the Hospital wing with the woman who had activated the wards.

"Severus, what's going on? Why have you called me back from my sleep?" Minevera stormed her way into the Hospital wing.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I think that you ought to be here. It was one of your former Lions that had set of the wards. She was found covered in snow and severely battered and bruised." Severus explained to the current Headmistress.

Poppy walked from around the erected screens around the bed at the far end of the Hospital Wing.

"Minevera we need to get a hold of the Aurors. Harry and Ron will need to be informed of her appearance." Poppy told her.

"Why who is it?" Minevera had to ask.

"It's Mrs Pearson."

"But she went missing the day after she married. Kingsley put her on a Top Secret Mission that only she could do. This was straight after her wedding.

Her husband went mad that day as she was told that she would have to leave the very next day to complete her assignment.

Kingsley waited the next day for Mrs Pearson to appear. She didn't arrive for her assignment. He went over personally to the home that she was living at to see that her and her husband weren't there.

A Worldwide search was then made for her. No one could find her." Minevera finished going over what had happened in the last couple of days before she disappeared.

"Well she's back here. But where has she been the last twelve years though?" Poppy looked back to the screened off area.

"We don't know, but all I know is that this won't be the same woman that we knew all them years ago." Severus headed over to the screened area.

He pulled up a chair and sat at the side of her bed and held her hand.

"Where have you been my angel? I've missed you and never gave up on hope of finding you. I never gave up looking for you." Severus looked at the sleeping angel.

The woman started to struggle in her sleep.

"No no please don't… no please… I don't want to… please leave me alone…. No no please Jason don't… NOOO!" She shouted out in her sleep.

Severus looked up to hear her own husband's name mentioned in her sleep.

"Jason! Why is he involved? He swore down that he never saw her the day after their wedding even to this day he sticks to that same statement." Severus said to himself.

Poppy came around the screen after hearing her whimper in her sleep.

"Did she just mention her husband?" Poppy asked.

"Yes she did."

"Minevera has just gone to talk to Kingsley and see if he can get some of the Aurors here in the morning." Poppy picked up her medical file.

"Severus, I need to tell you this before the Aurors get involved. She has been sexually assaulted. I have found out that she was also pregnant twice and miscarried once as well. I have found many different types of DNA in her womb. She has also been tortured too, scuff marks around her neck, wrists and ankles prove that at some time she was cuffed to chains.

This will be in the report, but for her sake I will keep her name off. I will tell Minevera that she is to keep the name to herself." Poppy explained.

"Well you had better tell her now, as she's fire calling Kingsley now." Severus told the Medi-Witch.

Poppy shot her patronus of a Siamese cat to the Headmistress to let her know not to mention her name at all.

"If she was pregnant twice and you say she only miscarried once. How old do you think that the surviving child would be?" Severus had to ask.

"Hmm the child would be in Hogwarts by now. A first year or second. Why?" Poppy guessed.

Poppy's eyes widened.

"No! You don't think…"

"Yes I do. We need to get her tested against Mrs Pearson here." Severus thought about his second year Slytherin student who was currently asleep in the dorms.

"Well there is nothing more we can do until later on today. I suggest that we all get some sleep. You have mid terms to do Severus. Go I will keep you updated on her progress." Poppy pushed the Potions Master away from her.

* * *

><p>So who is Mrs Pearson? The second year Slytherin student? And why is Severus calling the girl his Angel? You will find out more as the story continues.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel

By joelenemalfoy

Chapter Two: Who is Now Found

Kingsley Shacklebolt had just called in his Aurors for his Monday Meeting. Just to discus any outstanding cases that were being pushed through the Wizarding Courts or were in process of being closed.

"Right thank you all. Malfoy, Potter, Weasley! I need to see you in my office straight away. Something new has come up for you to investigate." Kingsley headed up to his office.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were three of the best Aurors to graduate from Auror Academy. They all became closer friends after the disappearance of their best friend Hermione.

They all headed to Kingsley's office.

"Take a seat gentlemen." Kingsley pointed to the chairs in front of his desk.

"What's wrong Kingsley? Has someone complained about us? " Draco asked as he sat down.

"At ease Malfoy, at ease. I received a fire call early this morning from the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Their wards activated at 4am this morning signalling that someone was at the gates. Professor Snape went to check out the area to find a woman battered and bruised plus was covered in snow." Kingsley got up and gave them each the medical file of the victim.

"Each of you have a copy of the medical report that was given to me from Madam Poppy Pompfrey, also counter signed by the Potions Master verifying the written potions that were given to the victim."

"Kingsley, there is no name of the victim. How can we start a case if we don't have the victims' name." Harry asked the Head Auror.

"I have been informed by the Headmistress that this case needs to be kept under wraps as we don't want the 'wrong' people knowing. You three are to report to Hogwarts where you will get the name of the victim and then put under a Wand Oath where you will keep the name to yourselves. Even you won't be able to tell on your closest friends. Dismissed gentlemen." Kingsley started on his latest paperwork the WDA (Wizarding District Attorney) office.

Draco, Harry and Ron cleared up their desks and sent notes with their owls to their respective families that they would be late home due to a new case that they had just received.

They apparated to the main gates of Hogwarts and opened the gates. Hagrid was awaiting their arrival.

"Ello lads. Tis nice to see ya all again. Wish it was on better circumstances." Hagrid greeted them.

"Hello Hagrid. Is the Headmistress available?" Harry asked of the half giant.

"She's in the Great Hall helping out the Professors with the student's Mid Term papers before they go home in a couple of days time after the Yule Ball." Hagrid started escorting them up towards the main entrance.

"They still hold the Yule Ball? Boy I am glad that they started that up after we had all left." Ron was thinking about that last Yule Ball and having to dance with one of the Patil sisters.

"Come on Ron, you have Lucinda to dance with now. Plus your two little ones Marcus and Leandra. So stop thinking about the fourth year." Harry mentioned knowing what he was thinking about.

"The Headmistress will be in her office after she has finished with the Second Year Potions Written Paper. Professor Snape will be with her also." Hagrid headed back towards his hut.

"Well it's not changed one single bit." Draco mentioned as he looked around the Main Hallway.

"Nope I agree. It hasn't changed at all." Ron said as he followed Harry and Draco to the Headmistress's office.

They reached the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmistress's office. That was when they realised they didn't have the password to enter.

"Oh great we are just going to be stuck out here until Headmistress McGonigall comes by and lets us in." Harry sat down on the floor next to the gargoyle.

"Excuse me sirs. Are you Aurors Malfoy, Potter and Weasley?" The Slytherin student asked of the three of them.

"Yes we are. What's your name and year status?" Ron decided to interrogate the young student.

"Sarah Jane Pearson, Second year Slytherin." The girl answered Ron's questions.

"Miss Pearson, you are currently out of class if we aren't mistaken. Why are you bumping class?"

"Cause I have just been informed that you don't have the password to Headmistress McGonigall's office and that Hagrid forgot to tell you. He has just sent me up from his class so that I can tell you the password." Sarah replied to the Man-Who-Lived.

"Very well Miss Pearson." Draco replied.

"Potter Saves the Day." Sarah told the gargoyle.

Ron and Draco snigger at the password that Minevera had chosen.

"It's nice to meet you all. I must be heading back to class. Oh and also that if you want some tea and biscuits, just click your fingers and one of the elves should answer. Good day to you sirs." Sarah Jane Pearson walked away and left the three Aurors to go to her Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Hmm best go on up. That girl looked strangely familiar to me. Her eyes and her hair look like an old school friend."

After waiting about twenty minutes, the Headmistress and her Deputy to show up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, it's been a long Potions mid term for the sixth years." Minevera shut the door to see that Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were all sat nice and calm in her office.

"Oh my goodness. Mr Potter its good to see you again." Minevera hugged Harry.

"It's good to see you too Professor." Harry returned her hug.

"Mr Weasley I never thought that I would see you in the same room as Mr Malfoy here. My we all have grown up." Minevera went and sat down at her desk.

"Sorry to bother you during the Mid Term Exams of the students. But we were given this medical file of the victim who is currently in your Hospital Wing." Draco cut straight to the chase.

"Yes of course. We were rather shocked to hear that it was one of our favourite students from back in the day." Minevera bowed her head.

"So it's a woman then?" Ron clumsily asked.

Harry punched his shoulder in reply.

"Ron how could you ask such a thing." Harry gritted his teeth.

"Sorry." Ron rubbed his shoulder as he apologised.

"Could we see the victim?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you will need to take a Wand Oath to say that you won't blurt out who the victim is. Me and Poppy have reasons to suspect that her daughter is here as a second year. We don't have full proof of that, but I am sure that we can get it as soon as you have completed your Oaths." Severus mentioned.

Minevera was shocked about a second year girl being mentioned and that they might have been holding her mother here in the Hospital Wing.

"I, Draco Lucien Malfoy hereby swear upon an oath to not reveal the victims name to anyone other than the witnesses in this room. So mote it be."

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley hereby swear upon an oath to not reveal the victims name to anyone other than the witnesses in this room. So mote it be."

"I, Harry James Potter hereby swear upon an oath to not reveal the victims name to anyone other than the witnesses in this room. So mote it be."

"I, Severus Tobius Snape hereby witness the oaths of Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley and Draco Lucien Malfoy. So mote it be."

"I, Minevera McGonigall hereby witness the oaths of Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley and Draco Lucien Malfoy. So mote it be."

The Wand Oaths were sealed with a flash of bright golden light.

"Now then gentlemen. If you would follow me, I will take you to meet the victim." Severus escorted the three Aurors to meet Mrs Pearson.

Poppy was attending her as she awoke.

"Hello you, it's been a long time since we last saw you." Poppy told the half awake girl.

"Hmm Madam Pompfrey its so good to see you." Her croaky voice sounded.

"You were lucky that you managed to trigger the wards my girl. Any longer and you would have been lost to us." Poppy mentioned to the girl.

"I'm just glad to have got out of there." She started crying.

"Hey don't cry. We are all glad that you are here alive."

"Please don't touch me… please." She started to go into one of her deepest darkest memories.

"My girl can you hear me?" Poppy asked the girl.

"Please don't touch me… please I'll be good… just don't touch me." She cried harder.

Draco, Ron, Harry, Minevera and Severus were just down the corridor when they heard a panicking voice coming from the Hospital Wing.

Severus ran the rest of the way with the others on his heels.

Poppy came from around the screens tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Severus, she's gone into a flashback. I can't wake her up. Please do something to help her." Poppy begged the Potions Master.

Severus went behind the screens and held his angel in his arms trying to calm her down that way. He transferred some of his healing power over to her calming her down.

"Shh you are fine now. Safe here. You are in Hogwarts where you are safe and secure." Severus whispered into his angel's ear.

She opened her eyes to see the Potions Master sat holding her in his lap, soothing her emotions.

"Thank you Professor." She croaked out.

"Relax Angel. Now are you up to some visitors? They are from the Auror Department and they are your friends." Severus whispered.

She looked up into the onyx eyes.

"Please I don't want them to see me like this. Please send them away I don't want to see them." She cried into the Potion Masters shoulder.

Draco, Ron and Harry looked at each other then at Poppy.

"Guys go easy on her. It's been twelve years since we last saw her." Poppy told them.

"OH MY"

"Yes its Hermione Jean Pearson." Poppy told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Malfoy, Potter and Weasley

* * *

><p>Draco snuck around the screen to see his Godfather hugging the girl whom he hasn't seen in twelve years.<p>

"Hermione?" Draco quietly asked.

Hermione stiffened at her name being called. She looked down towards the floor and then moved her eyes towards where Draco was standing.

She slowly looked up into the silvery-blue eyes of her best friend.

"Draco." Hermione croaked.

"Yes Hermione its me. Harry and Ron are with me if you want to see them." Draco sat on the edge of bed.

"Not HIM please… no no no no no no not HIM please can't stand to see HIM. No no no no no." Hermione started to hit herself on her head.

"Hermione please I promise that I won't let Ron see you." Draco got up and headed back around the screens.

"Ron you will have to stay out here. Go over the medical file with Poppy here and get a statement from both herself and the Headmistress. Harry you can come with. Sorry Ron." Draco told him.

Harry followed Draco around the screen to see his best friend since his first year at Hogwarts on the lap of their Potions Master's leg.

"Hey Harry." She managed a smile.

"Oh my Hermione. It really is you. Oh Boy have I missed you girl." Harry sat on the end of the bed.

Hermione looked over to Harry and leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Please don't let him get anywhere near me please. Promise me that he won't get me again." Hermione told him scared out of mind.

"I promise Hermione I will keep you safe." Harry replied.

"Please Harry please keep him away from me."

"I promise Hermione." Harry promised wondering whom he was keeping away from her.

Hermione settled back down on the lap of Severus. He stopped sending his healing power through to Hermione and settled her back down onto the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute Hermione. I just need to talk to Draco and Harry for a moment." Severus told Hermione.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" Hermione shouted out to Severus.

"I'm not going far, just behind this screen. I'll only be a few minutes." Draco and Harry followed Severus.

"Harry, Draco. I hope that you will be professional about this now that your best friend has been found after twelve years. Now lets get down to business. Now when she first came around she muttered her husbands name Jason Pearson. Now I shall give you the memory of the exact wording that she said last night." Severus pulled out an unbreakable vial and uncorked it.

"But we know that Jason had nothing to do with this. He denies seeing Hermione when she disappeared." Harry mentioned.

"Ah but do you know about his background and his little dealings with the black market prostitution. Here is the file that I have uncovered from an old friend of mine." Severus gave them the vial with his memory and un-shrunk a manila folder.

"You mean you have been in contact with my father again Severus. Leave him out of this. I don't want him to be arrested again." Draco warned off Severus.

"Draco please do you think that I wanted to get your father into trouble again? I contacted Kingsley before your father handed this file to me. This won't go down on his file."

Draco was relieved to hear about it.

"But I know that your father knows of this black market. The Dark Lord was interested in it before you killed him Harry. You may want to also contact a friend of mine in the Special Ops, part of the Muggle Police. He may have more information about this."

Severus wrote down the name of his contact in the Special Ops.

"Agent Sebastian 'Silver' Snape. Severus please don't tell me that your brother joined the Special Ops after Hogwarts?" Draco looked down at the name.

"Yeah he didn't want to go through the seven years requirement of becoming an Auror so he chose Special Ops. It only takes two years studying and one year training. He will take the Wand Oath also if you ask him." Severus told them.

"Harry I want you check Severus's brother out and get in contact with him. We need all the information that we can get." Draco told his mate.

"Sure thing Dray. Severus thanks for looking after her. We all grieved the day that she went missing." Harry thanked the Potions Master and headed out to talk to Silver Snape.

"Severus, do you think that Hermione will let me Mind Delve?" Draco turned to his Godfather.

Severus looked into his eyes.

"Out of the question Draco. No I won't let you do it." Severus turned away from his Godson.

Hermione heard the conversation that Severus was having with Draco and Harry. She kept herself hidden away from the three men.

Hermione now was listening attentively as Draco mentioned Mind Delving. She knew that she couldn't speak about it due to a memory block. Hermione knew that her husband was involved somehow but she couldn't say it out right. She knew that Draco Mind Delving may help.

"Dray please. Help me remember." Hermione made herself noticed.

Severus and Draco looked towards the nearly silent croaky voice.

"Hermione you can't let Draco mind delve. You are too weak from all the beatings that you have been through." Severus walked up to her.

"I know Severus, but a memory block was put up to stop me from remembering certain things. Draco may help uncover what I can't unblock myself." Hermione told them.

"I will give you some time to rest Hermione and then I will delve into your mind after dinner and you have built up some of your strength back." Draco told her.

"Thank you Draco. Promise to keep him away from me, please keep me away from him." Hermione repeated her mantra.

"Of course I will Hermione. I swear and I promise too."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that I have taken so long to post this, but too busy planning for our two day trip to London for the World Premier of Deathly Hallows<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Malfoy Inc, An Inheritance for whom?

* * *

><p>Name: Pearson, Jason Marcus<p>

Age: 31

Status: Widowed (Wife MIA)

Job: Business Executive, Malfoy Inc

Credentials:7 OWLS, 8 NEWT's. Business Degree, IT Degree.

Jason Marcus Pearson top Business Executive of Malfoy Inc's, Designer Clothing and Perfume Department. Promoted to the above Department in 2001.

Married to Hermione Jane Granger, who went missing is still grieving as she went MIA. Is still hoping that she is still alive out there.

Now is heading for another good year of selling Malfoy Inc products as he now plunges into the Quidditch Team Kits and new range models of the Firebolt Brooms.

* * *

><p>"He Works for Malfoy Inc! No wonder father helped out Severus by pulling up his service file. I need to get in contact with my father and see if he could help me out." Draco murmured to himself.<p>

Draco continued to read Jason Pearson's personal file.

"Draco I have Poppy's and the Headmistress's statements about last night when they found Hermione." Ron mentioned.

"Good, I'll put these with Hermione's medical file. You can go to your family its getting late, I'm going to stay here for a while and wait for Harry to come back from where he is." Draco stretched out his muscles as he was sat at Poppy's desk.

"Sure thing Draco. Are we meeting back at HQ tomorrow morning?" Ron asked as he walked away.

"Meet here at around 10am. I'm sure that the Headmistress will allow us access to Hogwarts as long as Hermione is here."

"Sure thing Draco. See you around." Ron left the Hospital Wing and headed back to his wife and two kids.

Draco decided that he would floo to see his father.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Master Draco." One of the Malfoy elves greeted Draco.<p>

"Thank you Giama. Is father in his study?" Draco asked of Giama.

"Yes Master Draco woulds you likes me to announces you to him?"

"No thank you Giama. You may go about your duties." Draco left the flooing room and headed to the main floor to see his father.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Giama I told you not to bother me." Lucius Malfoy shouted through the study door.

Draco opened the door.

"Sorry Father I will just head back home then shall I?" Draco made to go back to the floo room.

"Draco my son please come in. Please sit down. It's been a while since I saw you." Lucius headed over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out two crystal tumblers and a decanter half full with Ogdens finest.

"I haven't seen you since you were put on house arrest Father. How are you doing?" Draco asked as he sat down in the leather chair in front of his father's desk.

"I am doing fine son. The business is doing well. So let me guess, you are here on official business from the Auror Department. I assume that your Godfather has given you the file that I managed to pull together for him."

Draco nodded and accepted the tumbler of fire whiskey.

"Yes, but how did he become so far up in the company Father? No one has ever managed to do that, and yet the spouse of Hermione Granger manages to do it just after she was reported MIA. How did that happen?" Draco started asking questions.

"He and two other applicants were up for the promotion when he first got married. Apparently the manager of that department had a little sympathy and decided to just give him the promotion. Plus he got to know other Departmental Managers and he just got promoted simple as. But now I have heard he wanting to become CEO of the company." Lucius explained to his son.

"But you cant let him do that Father. If he becomes the CEO of Malfoy Inc, then you will be booted out and then he owns the family company." Draco shouted at his own father.

"I know son. But I have asked my PA Josie Kendleworth to have a look into the accounts of all departments."

Lucius got out the company account books and showed Draco the accounts for department that Jason works for.

"Money is being transferred to an off shore account in France. 15,000 Galleons a month are being transferred. It's listed as Miscellaneous, and no one on that department will explain what it is for." Lucius showed him.

"Can't Gringotts track where the money is going to?" Draco asked.

"Not unless the Auror's get involved Draco. I have tried son. It's up to you to make the call and try and save your inheritance son. Now Jason Pearson has been on holiday for the past month. He is listed as using a little villa in the South of France. Apparently I am footing the bill for this so called holiday that he is on. Josie found out that one out for me. So the British Ministry can't touch him while he is on their soil." Lucius mentioned.

"Damn, how long left of his month holiday has he got left?"

"He's back in the country as he is scheduled to be in a meeting with me in the afternoon." Lucius sipped some of his fire whiskey.

"Draco, I know why Severus has asked for Jason's file. Hermione is back isn't she?"

Draco got up and turned away.

"I know you can't say anything Draco as you are under a Wand Oath. I am under that same Wand Oath too Draco. I know that you were heartbroken when she married Jason. Severus was too. You both loved her and you still do. Please for this old mans sake, keep her safe. Don't let her fall back into Jason's claws again. She will die if she does." Lucius walked up to his son and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Why do you say that Father? You know something don't you?" Draco looked up into his father's eyes.

"Draco please just leave it. I know that you don't want me to be dragged into the courts again. So its best off being left behind." Lucius sipped some of the golden liquid.

"Well let me know what happens then at the meeting with Jason."

"Draco, if Hermione has escaped from Jason Pearson's clutches, then he will make a mistake this afternoon at the meeting." Lucius gulped down the rest of his fire whiskey.

"Then I shall be there for the meeting. How do you know about Uncle Sebastian Father? Uncle Sev only just told me about him this morning."

"Hmm I get to know plenty of things before you my Son. He asked me discreetly to do the exact same thing as your Uncle Sev has done for you just a few weeks before you." Lucius sat down at his desk and started to finish off his paperwork for the morning.

"Now my son please let your dear old Father continue with this paperwork that needs to be done for the morning." Lucius told his son.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Father. Have a good day." Draco shut the study door.

Draco headed back to see Kingsley to get his input on something.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy Inc have been losing 15,000 Galleons a month to an off shore account that is set up in France. Gringotts won't act unless the Aurors get involved. Now a suspect has been named, Jason Pearson." Draco told his Head of Department.<p>

"Hermione's husband, Jason Pearson! He's clean Draco, he never saw Hermione since she was supposed to see me the very next day." Kingsley sat down in his desk chair.

"I know Kingsley, its just that 15,000 Galleons that are going into the off shore account are from the Department that Jason is currently the Business Executive of. Now my Father has tried to find out what the off shore payments are, but all he gets back from the department is that it's a miscellaneous payment. But for the last few months the payments have increased." Draco showed him the copied account books that his Father had shown him.

"Draco, does your father want the company to be under investigation?" Kingsley asked the Malfoy heir.

"Not the whole company, just that department that Jason Marcus Pearson is in charge of."

Kingsley looked up. "Ok I will make the call. First thing. I expect you and Harry to be present."

"Thank you sir. If you need me, I am at Hogwarts." Draco left his Boss's office and flooed back to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione had eaten some of her lunch and dinner and also rested in between. Severus was covered for the rest of the exams so that he could stay with Hermione while she was in the Mind Delve with Draco.<p>

"Are you sure that you want to do this Hermione? I could tell Draco that you aren't up to this." Severus asked the recovering girl.

"I am sure Severus. I just want to know where I have been for the last twelve years. Twelve years of my life have gone down the drain. I want to know the truth." Hermione looked up into Severus's eyes.

"I know Hermione and I hope that you find the truth." Severus hugged her.

"I still love you Severus. Both you and Draco, but Jason got in the way of that and I ended up being married to him." Hermione mentioned whispering into the Potion Masters ear.

Draco walked in to the hospital wing to see his Godfather hugging Hermione.

"Are you ready for this Hermione?"

Hermione pulled away and looked Draco in the eye. She nodded her head in reply.

"Right well I need to lay down on the bed then I will need Severus to be there as I unlock your memories of the past twelve years. It will be a little painful Hermione I will warn you now.

As I don't know what kind of memory blocks are on you at the moment until I delve into your mind." Draco explained what would happen.

"Severus, I just need you to keep an eye on us. You may come with me as a onlooker but you mustn't get involved. If I say leave at any point during this Delve, then you leave. No questions asked. Only then I will have to try and sort out the block and find a way back into my own mind." Severus nodded replying to Draco's instructions.

"Ok then lets do this. Hermione I need you to relax and be calm. Think about a river flowing freely with gentle waves, trees and green fields surrounding the river, birds drinking from the river, fish jumping out to catch a fly. I want you to feel cool, calm and collective. Now have you got that image in the front of your mind?" Draco asked the sleeping girl.

"Yes I have, its beautiful." Hermione whispered her reply.

"Ok then. _**In mens ego fossura**_. (Into the mind I delve)" Draco said pointing his wand to Hermione's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Memories and Truth Hurts

* * *

><p>Hermione was stood at the base of a river bed when Draco then noticed a picnic basket and a red and white checked gingham blanket were laid out. Hermione made her way towards the picnic basket and sat down. Draco followed her.<p>

Severus had just come into the Delve via legillimens through Draco.

"Ah there is a block on the picnic basket. It's an easy block to remove." Draco said a spell and removed the first block.

They were transported back to the day that Hermione went missing.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermione had just got back home from her wedding reception with her new husband Jason. They made their way up to the bedroom where they toppled on top of the bed._

"_Jason honey, I need to start packing." Hermione kissed her new husband._

"_Hmm for our honeymoon to Miami." Jason held out the flight tickets to their honeymoon destination._

"_Jason, my boss was here tonight at the reception. He told me that there is an assignment that I had to. I asked if I could do it when I got back from our honeymoon but unfortunately that this assignment starts tomorrow." Hermione explained to her new husband whilst kissing him._

"_Hermione I thought that you had quit the Auror Corps to go into the WDA Department so that I could spend time with you and start to build up our family." Jason told her._

"_Yes I have quit the Auror Corp, but I don't finish until the end of the month. I am still on call." Hermione got out her duffle bag from the wardrobe._

"_You won't be going anywhere." Jason pulled Hermione back down to the bed and then punched her in the face._

_Everything went into darkness and she wasn't aware of anything around her for the rest of the night._

_Hermione then woke up in a different room the next morning. It looked nothing like her bedroom. A woman had just entered the room holding a skimpy costume in her hands._

"_Oh so you are the new hooker that Pearson has sent over to us." The woman mentioned to her._

"_What? Hooker? Where am I?" Hermione asked sitting up holding her head that had a pounding headache._

"_Welcome to the Black Eye Club sweetie. You are our latest to be added to the collection. Put this on, your first lesson starts in five minutes." The woman threw the skimpy costume to Hermione and walked out._

_Hermione looked at the skimpy thing and threw it to one side and refused to wear it._

"_I see you have refused to wear your costume then." A male walked into the room where Hermione sat._

"_I refuse to wear anything like that. I am not a hooker! Where is Jason? I want to see him." Hermione demanded as she turned away from the male._

_The male grabbed her face and pulled her back facing towards him. Hermione struggled to release herself from the man's grip._

"_That is the last time that you will refuse anything that I give you. You are now mine to own. Jason told me to take care of you personally. None of your friends and family will find you here. Only your precious husband knows where you are and he's not going to tell anyone where you are. Yeah, a few of your 'closest' friends will mourn for you, but you will never be found Golden Girl._

_But first things first, we need to take care of you first. Put on your costume and then you are to come down and have a medical check up. Then you will be given your lessons on how to give oral and full blown out kinky sex. Welcome to the Black Eye Club Golden Girl." The male walked out and left her alone again._

"_I'm not going to give in to this." Hermione cried and collapsed onto the bed that she woke up in._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After that memory there was another block. It was a lot tougher than the last one. Draco broke through it after about ten minutes of breaking it.

**FLASHBACK**

"_It's a girl." One of the nurse's said._

_Hermione had just given birth to baby girl. Jason was present for the birth._

"_Hello Sarah Jane Pearson, you are going to be one hell of a babe magnet when you grow up. Say goodbye to your precious baby girl Hermione. This will be the last that you will see of her." Jason sneered and took baby Sarah away from Hermione._

_The nurses cleaned Hermione up and then took her back to her room. They told 'Barker' that she wasn't to have sex for the next 48 hours. She would be good as new for her regulars again._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The blocks were getting stronger and stronger. Draco was struggling to break them.

Two hours later, Draco had finally broke of the last block on Hermione's memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"_He's on to us I am sure of it." A female said to Jason._

"_Relax Jules will you. Old man Malfoy hasn't got a clue where that money is going to. Only his PA has been nosing into our business but that's it. No one has said anything to anyone. Now then where is my Golden Girl tonight?" Jason asked of Jules._

_Hermione was shoved in to see her husband sitting there at the table with a vodka martini in his hand._

"_Ah my beautiful wife. How is my lovely whore?" Jason asked as he sipped his martini._

"_I hate you Jason. All this so that you can take over my best friend's Father's company! He will never budge Jason. Lucius Malfoy is way out of your league." Hermione spat in her husband's face._

_Jason smashed the martini into the wall and jumped over the table and grabbed Hermione._

"_Oh yeah, well when Old Malfoy pops one over a meeting with me and the Board of Directors and Lucius hasn't signed over the rights over to his precious heir Draco Waco. Then I get to be Head of Malfoy Inc. I will have the Malfoy Fortune in my hands. I already have your parents eating out of my hand as they assume that you are dead." Jason pushed Hermione away._

"_Why are you hurting the Malfoy's Jason? They have done nothing to hurt you at all." Hermione shouted at him._

"_Oh no, then how did Lucius Malfoy, Second in Command of the Death Eaters get away with killing my parents and my two sisters! Huh, you want the answer. Cause he was under the Imperio curse by Voldemort that's what was said." Jason was teething with anger._

"_No Jason, he had to do what Voldemort want him to do. He was a spy for the Order. I was the only one of the Order who knew about him before Dumbledore was killed by Snape. _

_He had a codename. White Tiger. I knew about the raid, but no one would listen to me. I tried to stop it from happening but it was too late." Hermione explained._

"_Oh no, the buck stops with Lucius. In two days time, Malfoy Inc will be mine. You will still be pronounced dead, when a body is found dumped outside of Hogwarts Main Gates when the students arrive back for the start of the new school year." _

_Hermione scrambled to her feet and punched Jason in the face and managed to steal his wand so that she could get outside the building._

_She used the last of her energy to apparate to Hogwarts._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"That scoundrel." Draco was seeing red. "Trying to take over my family company."

Draco slowly pulled out of Hermione's mind and back into his.

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Dray I tried to stop him. I really did. I'm so sorry." Hermione cried.

Hermione pushed Draco and Severus away from herself. She got up from the bed and started to head out of the Hospital Wing.

Students were looking at the strange woman that was wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. They whispered amongst themselves asking questions.

Hermione headed up to the Astronomy Tower.

A Second Year Slytherin saw the strange woman head up there and decided to follow her up towards the Astronomy Tower.

She saw that the woman had climbed over the railings of the tower and was still holding on.

"Please don't do it." The second year asked of the woman.

Hermione didn't turn around. She just stared out into the starry night.

"It's beautiful up here at night. I used to come here just to get away from Harry and Ron. I used to look out at the stars and think about the three men that I was in love with back then." Hermione started talking about the past.

"I come up here to look see if I can find my mother up there. I miss her, even though I don't know her at all. My father said that she died during childbirth and that she wanted me to live on. But I think that he is lying. He's never around no more." The second year told her.

"Hmm so what's your name then? I can't just keep on calling you 'Second Year Slytherin' can I. So spill." Hermione asked.

"My name is Sarah Jane Pearson."

Hermione looked at the girl in shock. The student at the side of her was her own daughter that she hadn't seen in twelve years.

"Oh I can't remember my own name, I just go by Golden Girl." Hermione lied to her own flesh and blood.

"Oh nice to meet you Golden Girl. It's strange my father mentions about a girl called your name most often when he is in his study when I am at home." Sarah mentioned out of the blue.

"Oh really. Hmm how strange." Hermione tried to cover herself.

"Yeah but I know his plans to take over Malfoy Inc. He's already taken over the Granger Practice and now has them held somewhere."

Hermione looked down at her daughter.

"Sarah you need to tell someone if you think that your father is doing something bad. I have two friends who can help, they're both Aurors." Hermione placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"But if I tell, father gets put away and I will be left alone." Sarah looked down at her feet.

"Sarah you are never alone. Your mother had some close friends who would gladly take you in as their own, but you need to talk to one of my friends." Hermione explained to her thinking about the Will that she had drawn up.

"You mean the Aurors that were here early this morning? Sure but only the blonde one, he's kinda cute." Sarah blushed.

"Yeah he is. I had a crush on him and his father when we were both in the seventh year. Just don't tell him that." Hermione whispered with a little giggle.

Sarah giggled at that and helped Hermione get down from the very edge. Hermione slipped and went over the barrier rail. Sarah still had a hold off her hand.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sarah shouted as she losing her grip on Hermione's hand.

One of the Gryffindor's were looking out of the window in the Common Room. The girl noticed someone over the barrier and Sarah the quiet Slytherin trying to help her back over.

"OH MY GOD! QUICK SOMEONE GET A PROFESSOR TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!" The girl shouted.

Sarah was still shouting for help when she felt Hermione's hand slip.

"PLEASE HOLD ON!" Sarah shouted down to Hermione.

"Sarah please just let me go." Hermione looked into the girls eyes pleading with her.

"NO I CAN'T PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

"Sarah please. Do this for your mother dear."

Sarah's eyes were wide open as the woman she was holding on to mentioned her mother.

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD! SHE DIED DURING CHILDBIRTH!" Sarah shouted at her.

"No my sweet Sarah. I'm your mother, your father hid me from my friends and family. They have been searching for me for over twelve years." Hermione told her daughter.

"NO! PLEASE I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sarah's tears fell down from her eyes.

"Sarah, remember that I love you. Tell Professor Snape and Auror Malfoy that I love them too and Auror Malfoy's father and that I will miss them all."

Sarah looked into her mother's eyes as she lost her grip.

Hermione started to fall from the top of the tower.

Down near the Main Gate, Harry had just flown in on his Firebolt when he heard shouting and screaming. He looked around to see that someone was hanging off the Astronomy Tower. Harry mounted his broom and made the quick flight to catch the person if she fell.

Hermione started to cry and scream as the ground came nearer and nearer for her impending death.

Draco and Severus had just made it to the tower to see that Sarah was screaming down to Hermione as she slipped from her grasp.

Harry was now flat out at full speed.

Hermione closed her eyes wanting to keep all of the happy memories that she had in the front of her mind.

Severus pulls Sarah back from the edge of the Astronomy Tower as Draco looks over to see Hermione gradually making her way to the ground.

Harry saw the girl and put on the last burst of speed that he could and caught the girl like it was the snitch.

He flew back up to the Astronomy tower so that they could get her to the Hospital Wing to get her checked out.


End file.
